Love's first kiss
by ClassynSassy
Summary: The only two in the hallway. The tension screaming at them, this is what happens when they don't ignore it. It's not love at first sight, not even close. This is one of the many ways I see Scorpius and Rose getting together. R and R.- writergirl


**AN: I know this fanfic is kind of cheesy but that's who I am. Those who matter don't mind and those that mind don't matter. Another cheesy quote to start out my story. Enjoy and please review.**

**-writergirl **

**Love's First Kiss**

It was 7th year. It was the Halloween party. IT was Rose's clumsiness. It was Scorpius' draw to her. It was how they fell in love.

Rose was walking with three full glasses of butter bear to take to her friends. She was trying to balance them when Scorpius got in the way and she stumbled.

The glasses remained in her hands, the contents however, did not. They went all over Scorpius' face and chest and it seemed like everything stopped. No one messed with Scorpius, no one.

Scorpius swore and looked down at his soiled clothing. Rose gasped and her eyes widened as color flooded her cheeks. The party was still going on around them and it didn't look like anyone had seen what just happened. "I'm so sorry." Rose yelped before darting out of the room. Scorpius thought she looked terrified and so he went after her just as quickly.

Just outside the hall he saw her flaming red hair covering her face. Scorpius saw her shoulders shaking in what he thought were sobs. "Oi, Weasley." He was trying to tell her it was okay. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

But what he was about to say died in his throat. She wasn't shaking in sobs, she was shaking in laughter. It hurt his pride a little, but he couldn't help the smile that came upon his face or the laugh that followed.

Then as cliché as it is, silver eyes met brown ones. The laughter ceased as Scorpius sat down beside her. There were pink triangles covering Rose's cheeks. She looked beautiful. He looked stunning.

"I really am sorry." Rose said seriously, but there was an undertone of laughter.

"You should be." Scorpius snarled.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, affronted.

"You heard me Weasley." Scorpius sneered. Then something unexpected happened.

"You rude prat." Rose said in anger as she brought her hand back, intending to punch Scorpius in the shoulder.

But Scorpius was a seeker and his hand darted up just in time to stop her violent intentions. He held her wrist and she lurched forward from the force. Somehow lips met and noting else mattered.

She laid one hand on his chest; her lips never leaving his. His arms wrapped around her waist as if he'd always done that. The kiss became more passionate as the minutes passed. It mattered not that he was a Malfoy and she a Weasley. Nor did it matter that he was a Slytherine and she a Gryffindor. All that mattered were her soft lips and his demanding hands.

"Rose Weasley!" A shout came from somewhere in the distance and both students jerked back. The voice belonged to Neville Longbottom.

"Professor." Both students acknowledged avoiding eyes. Both were thoroughly embarrassed; not at doing the act, but getting caught doing it.

"I'm glad that you can overcome your family prejudices, but must you do it where anyone might happen about you." The professor was much more strict and confident than his younger self. But if one looked hard enough they might have seen the slight blush covering the professor's face.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." Scorpius promised. Rose was surprised to see Scorpius blushing. And with that last word Longbottom took his leave.

"I've got to say Malfoy, for a person who is full of himself and never shuts up; you've got a pretty talented mouth." Rose said not embarrassed at stating this fact.

"Back at you." Scorpius said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I like a rebel. Let's go another round." Rose said.

"I like that you fight me; and I'm more than willing to go another round." Scorpius said before his lips closed over Rose's once again. His promise to the Professor was forgotten.

It wasn't love at first sight. It was love at first kiss. Thought neither of them admitted it to one another for months afterward; this is when they knew they were in love. And they thanked Merlin that Professor Longbottom hadn't told their parents.


End file.
